


[[1+1]]

by soft_yugy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, So it'll be shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_yugy/pseuds/soft_yugy
Summary: 'The love towards the chosen person.1+1, you and me. This is our infinite love'
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 25





	[[1+1]]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back, if you do remember me?  
> I want to delete this again omgggg I'm so nervous bye. Please slap me, readers. Thank you. I know I'm annoying

_'What is the language of love? Is it purely romantic without the sexual bit or it is mostly sexual? We believe people have been looking for its true meaning. Love towards family, wealth and-'_

"Jaebeom hyung! I'm home!!!"

It is just a week after Jackson finished his 14-day quarantine in Korea. Finally, he is back home with Jaebeom and the cats. Jackson had his padded jacket on, along with his favourite slacks. He dyed his hair pink as a little change since he had kept them as dark brown for a long time. He smiles towards Jaebeom from the front door, who is casually reading his book as always. 

"Welcome home, Jackson"  
He returned the smile and stood up from the sofa and proceeds to hug the younger man and poke at his cheeks. "Hyung, wook, I wought cheese sticks and fwied chicken," Jackson said, muffled from being pressed on Jaebeom's chest. Jaebeom ignored him and continues to squeeze Jackson tighter as he had always done before. "Hyung, let me breatheee"  
"I'll consider it"  
"What do you mean? Let go now!"  
"Okay, okay" It is almost comical by the way Jackson pushed him away and Jaebeom acts like he is deeply hurt; both hands squeeze the material of his Adidas shirt near his chest. Jackson laughs oh so adorably at his boyfriend's antics. Jackson had closed the door and put his shoes aside before entering their house. Nora is curled up in the far corner of the room. The potted plant he purposely put near the entrance is still there for when Jaebeom comes home late from the studio. The presence of the plant makes him a little less lonely. The black welcome mat, the shows they usually watch together during this hour. Nothing changed ever since he went to China.

"Are you going to shower?"  
"Yeah, obviously I don't smell good right now"  
Jaebeom took the bags with food in it and helped himself with a cheese stick. He closes his eyes as he savours the taste enveloping his buds as Jackson takes a last glance at him before going to the bathroom.

Later that night, they watch anime together in their bedroom. The room is dim with lights. A perfect atmosphere to fall asleep together, hugging each other and maybe kiss.

Jaebeom had another plan too, though.

He doesn't usually do this, but tonight their kisses are deep and hot. Jackson at the bottom and Jaebeom above him.They bumped their teeth by accident in the heated bliss of the kiss. Jaebeom still tastes like the mint chocolate ice cream he likes so much. Jaebeom slips his hand under the material of his pants first, feeling the bubble butt of his boyfriend. Smooth and squishy. To prove this theory, he gave the left cheek a squeeze. Jackson hisses at his actions yet continues to kiss Jaebeom. He just allows Jaebeom to feel his body and do anything he likes.

Jaebeom pulls away to ask him  
"Remember the safe word, Jackson?"  
"Yes"

"What is it then?"  
"Mint choco"  
"What?"  
"Mint.. choco.. hmm.. Jaebeommie..." His voice drops low. He feels cloudy and dizzy with lust to think too much about anything else. All he wants right now is Jaebeom fucking him deep and hard until both of them are sated. He was flipped so his back faces Jaebeom and his head pushed onto the bed. Those squishy cheeks up. He had seen this coming so had prepared himself in the shower. He heard the bedside table and the lube cap being opened. Not long after he feels the slick substance introduced to his ass crack and into the hole with very little ressisstance.  
He couldn't find the strength anymore since Jaebeom has filled him in one thrust. His ass was prepped with lube and on a show for the leader.  
Full. Jackson feels full to the brim with a cock inside him and his body screams for Jaebeom to start thrusting his hips into Jackson. Bedsheets wrinkles even more as he grips on them for support and reassurance. He wants to feel it; a pain good enough for it to linger for days. Good enough to remind him every time he tries to sit and walk.

"Ahh.. so tight" He heard Jaebeom's gasping as he stops pushing in even more. The tension between them intensifies ever since Jaebeom settles in and waits for Jackson to adjust to his size. Jaebeom reached for his lover's hand that almost turns red from gripping the sheets. Their fingers finally came in contact and intertwine. As if it is a reassurance for what is to come. He feels a peck on his shoulder, followed by some small bites that make his toes curl and his thighs shake from the way it stings. Even so, he tries his best to prop his butt up. "I'll move now, is that ok, Jackson ah?"  
Jackson nods with his head still pressed on the pillow. Somehow he manages to say "yes, please". He is ready to submit himself to Jaebeom. All belong for Jaebeom to use tonight.

"Alright, baby" and the snaps of his hips start slow. Jaebeom holds Jackson by the hips to stabilize himself for the bigger and harder thrusts. The air felt more stuffy with the smell of sweat and their synchronized breath. The sensation Jackson taking his cock inside him is wonderful. He gets even more excited as the tight pink hole sucks his dick in and clenches around his cock. "Jackson ah, you look so pretty, baby. I love it... I love you" He knows Jackson is turned on harder with such words. He knows how Jackson cums much faster and easier than he does. One time he overdid the sweet talk and praises, Jackson came briefly after a small stimulation on his prostate. Jaebeom has to catch up with him.  
"Jaebeommieee mmnnm Jaebeommie-!" Jackson was startled by the sudden change of pace. He cries out loud with some tears on his face when it progressively feels more painful. "That hurts too much, hyung! Please, slow down, please!"  
Jaebeom didn't stop until Jackson fails to contain himself. He came with a dry orgasm with so much abuse on his good spot. His cock twitched a few times without anything coming out of it and he lays flat on his stomach. His thighs gave up, and he couldn't control it. He doesn't have the strength anymore. It was too much.

"Oh, shit. Baby, why didn't you use our safe word?"  
"I... I..." Jackson is still shaking from the effects of his orgasm, he isn't softening, though. Jaebeom knows Jackson can cum multiple times a night, but this one is too soon. Jaebeom pulls out and Jackson is no longer breathing too hard. "Jaebeom is an idiot"  
"Eh?"  
"Nevermind me, I'll help you finish" He flips Jaebeom to the bottom and sits on top of the older man. The view is indeed amazing for Jaebeom. Jackson is still hard, but he focuses on wrapping his hand around his hard cock instead. The lube makes it easier to bring Jaebeom to his end. Jaebeom is catching his breath as he forgot to do so while watching the show of his lover pleasing him while sitting on top of him.  
"I'm close, baby" He joins Jaebeom to stroke his cock until he cums and his semen shoots on Jackson. It lands mostly on Jackson's hand and his body, which is glistening with sweat. Jackson grins devilishly like he always does. He makes a show of sucking his fingers clean from the cum. He giggles when he sees Jaebeom gaping at his actions. He receives a slap on his ass shortly after.  
"Such a mischievous human being"  
"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"  
"A lot, yeah. It'll be my material for when you return to China"  
Jackson pouts at the thought of Jaebeom pleasing himself alone without him.  
"Let's rest for a while. I'll be sure to take care of you, Jackson ah"

They kissed and lay on the bed together with the blankets pulled over them. It didn't take too long for Jaebeom to get excited again and grinding against Jackson.

Half an hour later, they find themselves engaging in another heated session. Jackson pushed down the pillow and ass up. Both of them even more desperate than before. They're craving for this. It has been so long.  
"Mmmmh Jaebeommie...." Jackson moaned his name. They're both close to the end. His lashes wet with his tears, a high pitched gasp was drawn automatically from him, both hips twitching in time as shoots of cum entering his love hole. Jackson tries his best to keep his ass up to completely milk everything out of Jaebeom while he could hear the older man grinning. He imagined Jaebeom spurting his seed deep inside of him. He must have looked silly for begging this way. His cheeks heating up redder than before as Jaebeom flips him around to face each other. Fondness and love in his lover's eyes are visible, it makes them both blush as their faces get closer. Jackson cups Jaebeom's cheeks and;

they share another kiss. Sweet and slow-paced, unlike when they were desperate. Jackson pulls Jaebeom impossibly closer to the point Jaebeom had to prop himself with his elbows in between Jackson's head, hands pulling at his pink hair. Jackson feels small and secure with how the broad shoulders are covering his upper body.

Finally, they pull away and Jackson gives him the cutest look. "Jaebeom ah" he turns his head to look at Jaebeom with such a sultry tone, seducing and demanding. "It is okay, baby. We'll go again for another round." Jaebeom kisses his forehead to reassure Jackson. He knows Jackson is naturally needy, even more now they're always in presence of each other. This is what pure love is, the one reserved for your soulmate, and theirs alone.

_'The love towards the chosen person.1+ 1, you and me. This is our infinite love'_


End file.
